Unskinny Bop
"Unskinny Bop" is a song by Poison. According to Poison guitarist C.C. DeVille, the phrase "Unskinny Bop" has no particular meaning. DeVille wrote the music and used the phrase as a placeholder for the lyrics, which lead singer Bret Michaels would write. When their producer Bruce Fairbairn heard the phrase, he thought it was perfect for the song, even though he had no idea what it meant. Poison formed in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania in 1984 as Paris. They moved to Los Angeles in an ambulance Michaels bought for $700 and begin playing in clubs there. When their guitarist quit, they chose DeVille over Slash and Steve Silva, who also applied. Slash eventually joined Guns N' Roses and Silva was in the The Joe Perry Project. Poison got a record deal in 1986, disbanded in 1994 and re-formed in 1999. (thanks, Edward Pearce - Ashford, Kent, England, for above 2) On the 2002 Poison album Hollyweird, there's a song called "Home (Bret's Story)," where Michaels sings: "I eat dinner with Nick Cage and Charlie Sheen, Nick asks me what the hell 'Unskinny Bop' means, it's slang for CC banging a porno queen." Sections We're Gonna Play Verse 1 Pre-Chorus 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Pre-Chorus 2 Chorus 2 Unskinny Bridge Take It Away, CC A Little Break Chorus 3 Chorus 4 Lyrics Uh what's got you so jumpy? Why can't you sit still? Yeah Like gasoline you wanna pump me And leave me when you get your fill, yeah Every time I touch ya, uh you get hot I wanna make love, you never stop Come up for air, you pull me to the floor What's been goin' on in that head of yours? Just blows me away, yeah Unskinny bop, bop All night and day, yeah Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop She just loves to play Unskinny bop, nothin' more to say You look at me so funny Love bite got you actin' oh so strange You got too many bees in your honey Am I just another word in your page? Yeah, yeah Every time I touch ua, uh you get hot I wanna make love, you never stop Come up for air, you pull me to the floor What's been goin' on in that head of yours? Just blows me away, yeah Unskinny bop, bop All night and day, yeah Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop She just loves to play Unskinny bop, nothin' more to say You're sayin' my love won't do ya But that ain't love written on your face Well honey, I can see right through ya Yeah, who ridin' who at the end of the race What's right? What's wrong? Uh what's left? What the hell is goin' on? Unskinny bop Just blows me away, yeah Unskinny bio, bop All night and day Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop She just loves to play Up for air, you pull me to the floor Unskinny bop Just blows me away, yeah Unskinny bop, bop All night and day Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop She just loves to play Unskinny bop, ooh Unskinny bop, bop Just blows me away Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop All night and day Unskinny bop Songwriters *Bobby Dall *C.C. Deville *Bret Michaels *Rikki Rockett External links *Unskinny Bop Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:9th Tier